


Mass effect Andromeda Preface: Jacqueline’s Team

by Nemrod



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Archeology turns competitive, Character building, Finding the joy of friendship, Multi, Pre-Andromeda, So yeah, and stealing, basically Ryder is a thief and has a team to do illegal stuffs with?, prolly has a few typos but I have no patience and can’t find any right now, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemrod/pseuds/Nemrod
Summary: Basically just a bunch of info on my ME characters that I’m putting on here because:1. I want to have a back up place for the hours of information I’ve wrote down2.  I’m pretty sure no one wants to see THIS MUCH info dumping unsolicited on InstagramChapter 1 is just basic info and 2 and 3 will be more in depth stories about each character leading up to joining the crew or going to andromeda (or staying in the Milky Way depending on which character).If there’s a chapter 4 it’ll be relationship chart/complexities?? Maybe?So enjoy my garbage





	1. Crew of the Valparaiso and other ME OCs

CREW OF THE SS VALPARAISO 

Jacqueline “Jackie” Ryder:  
Female Human  
Operative  
25 years old  
Identity is hidden to most  
—> Andromeda (obviously)

Shank:   
Female Vorcha   
Hacker/Engineer   
8 years old (almost a midlifer)  
Mute  
—> Andromeda

Uma Cohei:  
Male Salarian  
Infiltrator  
18 years old  
College dropout  
Stayed in Milky Way with Gatuul (boyfriend)

Nackmor Kriyaka:   
Female Krogan  
Vanguard/Smuggler  
341 years old  
Ex-member of clan Crax  
—> Andromeda with clan Nackmor 

Jaato’Xes vas Valparaiso:  
Male Quarian   
Heist Planner/Architect  
26 years old  
Previously Quarian Fleet Architect; left after his pilgrimage   
—> Andromeda 

Aroke Saan:  
Female Drell  
Saboteur/Agent  
30 years old   
An agent trained by Hanar   
—> Andromeda 

Cassius Sinax:   
Male Turian   
Communications Expert/Agent  
32 years old  
Previously Long-standing member of Turian military  
—> Andromeda, survived being jettisoned 

OTHER OCS 

Valkira D’Corila:  
(Vorcha) Asari, she/her  
Nemesis   
235 years old  
Has odd & antagonistic relationship with the crew (except for with Aroke)   
Stayed in Milky Way after breakup with Aroke

Gatuul Makmurag:  
Male Batarian   
Soldier  
22 years old  
Hegemony military defect; escaped his planet  
Stayed in Milky Way with Uma (boyfriend)

Raan Dar:  
Female Batarian  
Shock Trooper Vanguard  
33 years old  
Pirate & red sand dealer turned mercenary   
Kriyaka’s ex  
Unaware of Andromeda Initiative 

Asizo Moranis:  
Ardat-Yakshi, Asari; they/them, she/her  
Ex-Spectre/Doctor  
458 years old  
Commando who applied for Spectres; Shank’s doctor   
—> Andromeda

Zimoti Fei :  
Male Drell  
Raider (sentinel)  
35 years old  
Biotic traitor from Aroke’s old team  
[DECEASED]


	2. Crew Stories

Shank: Born on a silent world where one sound or misstep could mean losing your life to dangerous predators, so her clan evolved without vocal cords and advanced hearing. Asari corporatists went along Vorcha inhabited planets and before even checking took Shank to be a public speaker for Vorcha kind, not-so covertly trying to push a corporate agenda. When they found out she couldn’t meet their agenda she was thrown into a nearby asteroid mine. After 2 years of hard labor she was able to smuggle herself out of the mines and into Omega working as a prostitute for about 1 1/2 years. She quickly found her aptitude for hacking while trying to steal basic amenities to survive and later left prostitution to join the Blue Suns gang due to their technological prowess. Spent 3 years in the blue suns and left after being sought out by the crew for having info on the whereabouts of the person who ruined a critical mission for Aroke. She went after the target with the crew and took him out, was asked to join them later. Went to Andromeda as an experiment rather than a colonist with an Asari doctor that was attempting to at least increase the life expectancy of Vorcha and at most try to keep their regenerative abilities. Knows different types of sign languages, i.e., Asari, Krogan, Human etc. and uses them according to whichever race she speaks to, or just sends Omni-tool messages. 

Uma: Was born on Sur’Kesh and moved to the Citadel when he was 3. Surprisingly violent, easily annoyed feral little bastard. Tenure Uni dropout, was pursuing aerospace mechanics but was more interested in illegal weapons technologies. Has a Batarian boyfriend, Gatuul, who is basically most of Uma’s impulse control. Makes risky choices which definitely influences his work with weapons but he thoroughly tests his weapons before letting the crew use them. Went into hiding with Gatuul after most of the crew went to Andromeda and the reapers came. Met Kriyaka when she helped him get out of some legal trouble with C-Sec. He offered Kriyaka trial runs with some of his special weapons and she in turn offered a discount to Uma on some of her smuggled items. Eventually they became partners and moved around to avoid making and selling illegal wares. Was one of the first few to join the crew being one of Jacqueline’s old friends that she had met as a child living on the Citadel. Uma was sought out by Jackie to create a team. 

Cassius: Turian Military Vet, worked communications with the 26th Armiger Legion infantry unit, was offered a place in the Ghost Recon Unit and accepted, did that for 5 years before going back into communications. Had been in military since ages 16-30, his whole team had been slaughtered on a mission gone wrong. He snapped and went AWOL when he found out he accidentally set off a low-frequency transponder that alerted all the wildlife in the area to their presence, which promptly caused the animals to frenzy and attack. He met Jaato’Xes in a bar on Omega and eventually became the Communications Expert in the SS Valparaiso because he believed he had nothing else to loose. Sly bastard and kind of cocky but a real softie for Jaato, only person to survive being jettisoned from ark Natanus since he was closest to Elaaden’s atmosphere. Was later found by Kriyaka by chance, burnt up, bleeding out, & nearly dead. He remarkably survived but had to have his leg amputated. Was given a place in New Tuchanka as long as he helped out, Lost a lot of muscle mass due to scarce food over the following months. 

Jaato’Xes: previously a prized architect of the Migrant Fleet, left the fleet after becoming fascinated with alien culture and architecture outside the fleet and decided to leave after his pilgrimage, offering substantial tech and scrap he had “found” to trade in for a small ship of his own. Travelled to Thessia to learn about Asari culture and their language/dialects, did the same with the Sur’Kesh & Irune, going as far as getting a special pressurized suit to visit Irune. Got by through selling scrap in high risk areas and working as a part time civil engineer for a time, but started wiring credits into fake bank accounts for personal use. Found the Valparaiso crew by chance on Illium while they were on a job, talking about the structural integrity of a ruin on one of the Illium moons. They were planning a heist on a guarded Prothean ruin and didn’t know if they were gonna die from weak architecture rather than the security. Jaato eavesdropped on their conversation and offered help to discreetly survey the ruin, they accepted his help. He also believed that the Quarians would never reclaim Rannoch and instead joined the Andromeda initiative to look for a new homeworld along with also being fascinated by the prospect of finding new alien civilizations. Good at turning people’s own tech against them when in a fight and carries multiple self-repairing drones. Has something along the lines of Quarian anemia and it only showed up after he left the fleet. Didn’t go to a doctor and Picked up a stimulant addiction. Started out with him just thinking he was overworking himself and needed a boost. 

Kriyaka: Ex-member of clan Crax that grew up on Tuchanka. Never knew her birth parents and was raised by the clan shaman. Was always interested in mechanics and would spend her days watching the Shop mechanics and welders work. Was very non confrontational as a child but that slowly changed as she grew older. Bitter as fuck now and definitely only a “people person” to potential clients. Learned that she had a knack for trading and getting what people want when she made a trade agreement with smaller surrounding clans. Left clan Crax when a few clan elders ruined that agreement for her and her clan as a whole and starting warring with the neighboring clans. She eventually decided it’d be better to start fresh. The clan tore itself apart for a while but came back to strength (but definitely not as strong as before). Met Uma on the Citadel and partnered up with him, acting as a merchant for his wares. Could never set up in one place since most of the things they sold were highly illegal and unsanctioned. They were fast friends and seemed to understand each other to a tee. Was one of the first people to join the crew and joined when Uma did since she thought it was a good idea. 

Aroke: was trained to be an agent for the Hanar at the age of 9. Worked mostly with rescuing captives and gathering sensitive information. Had gone on more information gathering missions than combat missions but that didn’t mean she wasn’t extremely well versed in combat, even had a small infiltration team for higher risk jobs that required her to be in more than one place. Team acted more as an extension of herself rather than multiple people except for one: Zimoti. He had been using his high-level clearance to get classified information about the Hanar and sell it to the collectors who were working through mercenaries. Zimoti had finally shown his full intentions when he actively sabotaged a mission and joined with the mercenary group, fully believed that his whole team had died. Unfortunately for him, he had unknowingly left Aroke alive and abandoned her on the desolate planet they were on. She scavenged through a few abandoned bases on the planet and managed to set up a distress signal unique to Drell/Hanar systems after failing to contact her commanding officer or any nearby Hanar inhabited world. This unique signal was caught by the Crew of the Valparaiso and they went in to investigate. When they got to the source, they found a weakened Aroke fending off slavers with boob traps and jury rigged mines. After they defeated the slavers Aroke passed out and was brought on board. When she awoke, she thanked the crew and asked them for one more favor. Since they had advanced enough scanning systems to find her signal (slavers was just a chance thing; they didn’t pick up her signal) she thought that maybe they could help track Zimoti. Eventually she had found out they made their living... not so honestly. But it was intriguing to her. She had already been in a morally grey area as an agent of the Hanar, but to be able to do whatever she wanted for a while? It was freeing. They all eventually found Zimoti and killed him and Aroke sent in a report to the Hanar saying what had occurred and that the mission was finished. She then departed to the Hanar home world supposedly staying, but about a week later she called in to the Valparaiso and asked for pick up. She said she could never leave the team.


End file.
